cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Not Real
The Land of Not Real is a very large and older nation at 127 days old with citizens primarily of Estonian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. The Land of Not Real is a mythical place, established by an elite group of thinkers to protect the inteligence of The World. = History = When the inteligent communities of the world were under threat of persecution, a small seperatist group broke away from civilization to lead a life of isolation in the lowlands of Holland. When the World finally came to accept those who embraced knowledge, the group remained wary and maintained to live their life outside National Borders. It was not untill 200 years after they first broke away from society that the group was granted its own borders, along the Northern Coast of Estonia. = Politics = Monarchy The Royal Family of L.N.R has long since lost its political power. Since King George XI devolved all politcal power to the democracy of The Senate in 1915, the Royals have existed purely as diplomats and symbols of the Nation. The current monarch, King Hans III has been in power since 1950 and is now aged 84. The Senate The home of politics is the Senate Building of Foama, where 15 representatives meet 7 times a year (bi-monthly plus an extra meeting in mid July). The 15 representatives come from the 3 Provinces of The Land, each having 4 members with equal voting power. The 3 remaining seats are occupied by elected Senators who serve a term of 5 years. Regional elections are held for the 12 Representative each year and are completely decided by the population of their respective regions. One further Senator occupies the position of The Senator, who acts as head of The Senate and is in control of discussions, aswell as having access to Special Powers. = Economy = The Land of Not Real currently has a strong economy, thanks to the strong Infrastructure and advanced Technology which allow industry to prosper. As of the November '06 Census, an average citizen earns $109.03 per day, of which $30.53 is taken in taxes. Produce The natural resources of The Land of Not Real are Pigs and Water. The meat from L.N.R Pigs is often said to be one of the best in the World, which is often attributed to the way they are bred. All animals in L.N.R recieve no growth hormones and are kept in natural surroundings all of their life, and after slaughter they are matured to perfection, resulting in some of the most sought after meat on the market. The natural springs all across the Southern Peninsula offer up beautifully pure water which can be bottled at source and sold on the open market. With an average of 2 new Water Springs uncovered each month, the economy relies strongly on this basic, but necessary resource. Trading Partners * January, 2007: Lumber,Cattle. Trading Partner: Novus Prandium * January, 2007: Aluminum,Wheat. Trading Partner: Vacant * January, 2007: Fish,Gems. Trading Partner: Armand * January, 2007: Marble,Spices. Trading Partner: MyWorld1 * January, 2007: Sugar,Iron. Trading Partner: Arkalla Also, as the Land of Not Real does not have access to suitable quantities of Uranium with in it's territories to support advanced Nuclear Development (Such as Nuclear Power Network and it's Strategic Nuclear Arsenal) there have been temporary trades established with Nations in the Cyberverse who can supply ample Uranium for these continuing projects. Benefiting Industries Three areas of industry in L.N.R are noted as benefiting more so than others from the Trading Partners of L.N.R. These prospering industries are Beer production, Fast Food sales and the Construction industry, which have all flourished. Taxation The 13,814 Working Citizens of L.N.R pay a flat tax rate of 28% of their income, which is acknowledged to be high, but important to the continuing growth and learning of L.N.R. = Geography = The Land of Not Real is situated in North East Europe, with its Central point on the Estonian North Coast, and stretching out to Sweden in the North, Finland in the East and Lithuana to the South. The map of L.N.R as of the November 2006 E.A.R can be found here Provinces The Land of Not Real is split into 3 Peninsulas, seperated by the Gulf of Bothnia and Baltic Sea. * The Western Province covers an area of Sweden as far as Stockholm, which only has a small population but is noted for its the exceptional quality of water sports available. * The Eastern Province territory covers the South of Finland, a land with spectacular geographical features such as the amazing hot springs which supply a large tourist income to L.N.R. * The Souther Province is the largest land area in L.N.R, and is home to the Coastal Capitol City, Foama. The massive expanse of land covers all of Estonia and Latvia, with a blurred border to Lithuania. Some provinces of Russia have joined L.N.R to escape persuction for their willingness to learn, and have been accepted as an integral part of L.N.R. * A further territory is under the control of L.N.R, but due to its size, the Island of Gotland in the Baltic Sea. The population of the island is 70,000 as of the November 2006 Census, many of whom are the most wealthy citizens of L.N.R who move to Gotland to escape the hustle and bustle of city life. Environment http://cybernations.net/assets/5.gif In September 2006 the Senate passed a bill to ensure the continued protection of the National Environment. To this end, the use of coal was dropped as a source of energy in November 2006, to be replaced by Hydro-electricity. As of the November 2006 Environmental Analyis Report (E.A.R) showed that the quality of L.N.R's environment had more than doubled in 2 months. The E.A.R rated the environment at 5 Stars, with a numerical score of 1.00, which has pleased the senate greatly. December 2006/January 2007 Crisis http://cybernations.net/assets/3.0.gif In late January 2007 the Environment Agency reported that their rating of the environment in The Land of Not Real has hit an all time low. The situation is so bad that a 3 star rating has been awarded, and a numerical score of 5.34. However, this is an International Environmental Crisis as the recent surge of Nuclear Rogue Attacks has resulted in a massive ammount of Global Radiation (4.34), which shows that the environment inside The Land of Not Real is infact reaching a numerical score of 1.00. This crisis was averted in late January through the power of collective igorance when the Global Radiation Level was removed from the game. = Military = http://cybernations.net/images/DEFCON/DEFCON5.gif Although the Land of Not Real would prefer to live in peace, the thinkers of the land found that this would leave the nation vulnerable to attack. Therefore, a powerfull military was trained and split into 4 divisions, the traditional Army, Navy and Air Force aswell as The Specialist Strike Force. Only 3 units are kept in active service during peace time, giving a total of 2800 troops plus a small number of none servicemen, such as Officers. The majority of the military is a reserve, and live civilian lives whilst keeping up monthly training to maintain the elite standards required by L.N.R. In addition to the Infantry divisions The Land of Not Real also keeps a substancial reserve of Armoured Vehicles, principally made up of Heavily Armoured Mounted Combat Systems (MCS). The Land of Not Real has a small active Air-Force to perform pre-emptive strikes on enemies, aswell as defend the skies of our Provinces. The Air Force is made of the highest quality Aircraft Tupolev TU-160 and Raptor. To further deter aggression and ultimately defend the Land of Not Real, the country keeps a Strategic Nuclear Arsenal armed and ready to devastate any aggressor. The only active service the Military has seen is the succesfull defence of our Land against Miconopoli, followed by a series retaliatory strikes against Miconopoli untill victory was achieved. Category:Nations Category:Not Real